


The Haikyuu House

by your_local_weeb228



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Deepthroating, Femboy Kenma, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Haikyuu lives in a house together, Help, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I dunno what other tags to put, Levi is 20 bc i said so, Light BDSM, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, and a tease, eren is 19, femboys bottoms, kinda kinky ;), lol, lol they're all brats, suga is a mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_local_weeb228/pseuds/your_local_weeb228
Summary: The Haikyuu House is known to be the biggest house with the most people. Being spoiled all his life Hinata Shoyo and Hinata Natsu want to move into a house of their own. But not just them! They invite many others to live with them.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Levi/Eren Yeager, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 9





	1. How it Started

Hello!This is my first time writing so sorry if its bad! There will be ships, and mentions of touchy topics but I will put the "TW: ( Name of trigger warning)" if there are any! This is also my au so Natsu is Older than Hinata, there will be some crossovers, and everyone in this story is just stupid rich bc why not! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

_Third POV_

_A loud thump could be heard from a small orange haired boy's room. "Ugh- what the hell?" The orange haired boy gets up rather quickly and looks around. He grabs one of ???'s hoodies and slips it on. It reached is knees that matched with his white thigh high's.He gets up and walks outside of his room,only to see an empty living room,hall,and kitchen. "How are they still asleep?!" Walking down the stairs he wonders what will he do to wake up the **others.**_

_Entering the kitchen he grabs a bunch of food. Eggs,Bread,and many more foods. He starts to make the food and prepare the table. After cooking he grabs a plate and sits on the kitchen counter. The boy sighs. "I hate this...." He smashes the plate on the floor making a big sound. Soon you could hear many pairs of footsteps walking down the stairs._

**_"Breakfast is ready!Enjoy!"_ **

Present Time ( Still 3rd pov) 

'Hinata Shoyo'

The name that everyone loves. Oh how they adore him. So cute and small. His feminine figure,big hazel eyes,orange floofy hair, milky skin and his adorable voice. constantly spoiled by friends parents and sometimes random people. He's always gotten his way. His parents spoil him the most. So when Shoyo asked for a big house for them and their friends. His wish was granted, that leads to here.

"Wowww its so pretty!!Look at the space we have,haha" Shoyo runs around the house with all the furniture already inside.

"Shoyo! Don't run! You can get hurt! And when are your friends gonna get here??" Natsu yells out, tired from waiting for the others to arrive, she sits down on the couch and sighs.

After a while of waiting a loud honk is heard from outside in the driveway. Shoyo rushes outside and smiles when he sees Suga's car and the rest of the team getting out of the car. "Sugaaaaa!!!" He runs over to grey haired boy who is confused on why he was called to this big house."Hinata! Hey! Uhm...Why we here? And uh...Who are they?" Suga points at Shoyo's family in at the front of the house.

"First! Lets go inside! I'll explain!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry the first chapter is short! School is a bitch...But thanks to Christmas break I can write more :) The other chapters will be longer! Thank you for reading!


End file.
